Never Have I Ever Played This Game And Had It End Well
by Girls.Named.Sydney.Problems
Summary: Never Have I Ever never ends well for anyone... Drinking games smh...


**Here is another LoVe fic! I am so inspired by them! Does anyone have any suggestions for fics about them? It doesn't necessarily need to be on either! THEY JUST GIVE ME SO MANY FEELINGS!**

**Anyway, read and review! I'd also be interested in a prompt or something.**

When Veronica looks back on the last few months of freshman year, she is astonished by the events that unfolded before her very eyes with no way for her to stop the inevitable. Looking back, she realized how oblivious to Piz's crush on her or how severe her relationship problems were with Logan, but most of all she was oblivious to a certain spunky blonde who would soon ruin everything.

Jenna co-hosted the radio show with Piz. That's how Logan and Veronica met her. At first everything seemed normal. She was nice enough. Veronica was too wrapped up in Logan drama to notice how devious she was. She was seriously off her game when Logan and her were fighting. When did she become the girl whose boyfriend was the center of her world? She was Veronica Mars, dammit!

Well, in hindsight, Jenna had a plan. First she was hanging with Piz after the show. Veronica didn't care because she was still dating Logan. After they broke up, she felt a distinct shift in the group, but then there was Piz drama and she was still oblivious. It wasn't until now, the beginning of sophomore year, that Veronica could look back and see Jenna's entire plan in action. Now she was dating Piz. Now Jenna was dating Logan. Now Veronica was _supremely_ jealous.

Veronica knocked on the door to Piz and Wallace's room. It was the end of the first day of school. Wallace swung open the door and pulled her into a hug. They hadn't seen each other yet. Wallace had been in basketball boot camp all summer and they had barely seen each other.

"Fennel!"

"Mars!"

"Have you gotten taller?" she teased.

"Naw, it's the hair. It gives off that appearance."

She laughed at how easily they fell back into the effortless banter so familiar to their friendship. She moved further into the room and saw her boyfriend getting off his bed to kiss her. She smiled. If there was anything to be said about Piz, it's that he was easy (and was very rarely arrested for suspicion of murder). The relationship was painless. But there was a nagging in the back of her mind. Is painless what she really wanted?

"Hey beautiful," he smiled down at me as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

His arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She dropped her bag to the floor and Piz dropped them on the bed.

"Best friend still in the room!" Wallace called from the door.

"You decided to live with him again!" Veronica called from the bed. "You're going to have to deal with all sorts of girls coming through here, he's such a ladies man. Oh wait, that's you! Piz is the one with a steady girlfriend."

Wallace sneered from the door before leaving the room and shutting it behind him. She turned her attention back to Piz's lips.

"So Jenna and Logan invited us to a party tonight. Want to go?" Piz asked her, as if it wasn't a dagger to the heart to hear his name.

Veronica sighed and rolled off him. Jenna was friends with Piz first. Since she started dating Logan, around the same time she started dating Piz, the three of them had come into this weird friendship. It was as if suddenly Logan and Piz hadn't beat the shit out of each other 4 months ago over her "sex tape".

"What?" He asked her incredulously.

"You know how I feel about her," she responded indignantly.

"I also know that particular opinion was formed the same time she started dating Logan," he sighed.

"You also know that I've assured you time and time again my opinion of her has nothing to do with her taste in guys," she snapped back.

This is a familiar argument, one they'd been having for months. Neither of them ever won. Piz was right, though. She was a liar. It did grate her cheese to see Jenna and Logan together? It was worse knowing what a conniving bitch she was. She would show major PDA with him in front of her. It gave her a bit of comfort to see Logan stiffen uncomfortably. Veronica knew how he felt about public displays of affection. She knew a lot of things about Logan that Jenna would never know. She knew things _no one_ would ever know.

She knew it hurt Piz when she was like this. She was with Piz now, not Logan. It was July 31st when Piz first told her he loved her. They had been dating for just shy of four months. It wasn't a surprise, but she was caught off guard all the same. When Logan told her he loved her for the first time, she was shocked. She always assumed she would be the first to say it considering how guarded his heart was. It was like an unspoken rule. They loved each other, but something changed in the wee hours of the morning when he vocalized it. It turns out she was the one who couldn't say it.

She remembered him assuring her she didn't need to say it back; in fact, he didn't want her to say it back. He knew she loved him, even if she wasn't ready to say it. Piz wasn't Logan. If she didn't say it back, he would be severely wounded. So she did. She told him she loved him. And she almost believed it. Had she not been with Logan; had she not been in a mind-bending, heartbreaking, whirlwind of a love with Logan, she wouldn't second-guess her love for Piz. She would honestly think she was in love with him, and she would be happy. But she knew she wasn't in love with him.

Veronica had to let this argument die. She needed to stop the jealousy from boiling over. It was time to fold Logan away into a tiny little box and put him in the top shelf at the back of her mind.

"I'm sorry. You're right. She's your friend. I need to make a better effort," she surrendered.

Piz looked taken aback, as he should look when she gave up so easily. She just kissed him, passionately, and pushed him back, and removed the plaid flannel so he was in his bro tank. How she _hated_ the bro tank.

"Veronica," he says, clearly surprised with the sudden turn of events, "what are you doing?"

She sat up and pulled off her t-shirt that featured a loading bar and read _snarky reply loading_.

"What does it look like?" she smiled, diving back in for a hungry kiss.

Piz didn't miss a beat, expertly removing his shirt, breaking their kiss for a fraction of a second in order to pull it over his head and sending it flying at the wall. He rolled over me, unhooking her bra and discarding it with his shirt. She groped at his abs, searching for his button, and quickly undoing the jeans. She pushed them down and he kicked them off, and then did the same to her.

Veronica breathlessly asked if he had a condom and he reached into his side table, producing a Trojan. They pulled apart, her pulling down the band of his underwear and him rolling the latex over his member. As much as she'd rather be doing this with Logan, she'd be lying if she said sex with Piz didn't give her a rush. He was good in bed and she wouldn't deny it.

She slid her panties down her legs and left them at their feet. It's then that she noticed the door was cracked and anyone could come in, but she didn't seem to care much. They already had a semi-sex tape. How bad could someone walking in on them be?

He leaned them back on the bed. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with one hand and positioned himself with the other. She held her breath as he pushed in, pain fleeting, then an overwhelming pleasure washing over her. In that singular moment, every time she fucked Piz, the moment of pleasure washing over her, she is reminded of the first time she slept with Logan.

She remembered when Lilly would discuss her sex life with Veronica, giving her the nitty-gritty details of sex with Logan. She remembered her virginal-self thinking Logan would make her first time good for her. So much had happened between then and now, the biggest change being she and Logan. She'd made the same choice Lilly had, the largest difference being that Lilly hadn't fallen in love with Logan… and Veronica had.

She tried so hard not to compare Piz and Logan in bed. Both could hold their own, but she missed the power Logan had over her. Piz didn't think twice when she propositioned him, giving in without a second thought like a horny teenager. Logan wouldn't say yes to her just because she showed up ready and willing. Logan never let her walk all over him. Their strong will is most definitely something that tore them apart.

Piz wasn't as aggressive in bed. Logan would have made her cum three or four times before him did, leaving her breathless, drained, and aching for more. He would have made her cum using his hands, his mouth, _and _his cock, tearing her apart with reckless abandon. He wasn't afraid and he didn't hold back because he knew the only way he could every truly hurt her was by breaking her heart. With Piz, it was give and take. She forced herself to bring herself back to the present. She couldn't afford to think about Logan anymore.

Early on in their relationship, Piz was more than willing to believe her and Logan had parted ways because of irreconcilable differences. In reality, it was so much more than that. Logan was pain, immeasurable pain. Their love was the kind they wrote songs and epic stories about. With Piz it was simple. She had convinced herself this is what she wanted. She wanted easy and painless. She didn't want grand gestures or meaningless fights resulting in sex. She just wanted quiet.

They finished in under and hour, not even close to being one for the books, but she needed the release. She looked at her surrounding. Being back at Hearst felt weird, wrong even. She knew it was because she had changed, not her environment. Quietly, without her really noticing, she had become someone she didn't recognize. She was no longer Veronica Mars: Drama Magnet. She was no longer the talk of the town. She was invisible, just like everyone else.

* * *

Piz held her hand in the elevator up to Logan's penthouse. She'd been sweating with anxiety all day and she knew he could tell. To add insult to injury, she'd seen Jenna and Logan on the quad today. He was leaning against a tree talking to some guy she'd never seen before. It's like high school, after she'd found his dad's creepy sex den. Everywhere she turned, she'd see him, or be reminded of him. He noticed her staring at him and he pushed off the tree to come over to her. She looked at her escape routes, but nothing struck her as particularly stealthy, so she took a deep breath and awkwardly made her way towards him.

"Hey, _Ronnie_. What's up?" he asked, popping the "p" in "up". His voice grated at her.

"Uh, nothing. What's _up_ with you?" she retorted, a hint of annoyance emanating.

Before he could come back with some clever quip, Jenna bounced up behind him and kissed his cheek. She hated the way sensuality dripped off her. She was playing with his ear as she leaned against him, taunting her, dangling him in front of her.

Her heart went from being filled with loathing, to breaking into a million pieces almost instantaneously. Her relationship with Logan may have been rocky and tumultuous, but that didn't mean it was only drama all the time. Sometimes forgetting the good parts made it easier for her to maintain her steely exterior, but in moments of weakness she reminisced about the way he used to kiss the top of her hairline and wrap his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her into his chest when she was sobbing uncontrollably. The way he used to touch her, not even in an erotic way, just brief brushes of love, from his fingertips to her skin. There were days and times he couldn't bear not to be touching her, as if being apart was physically painful for him. Maybe their epic fights were easier to deal with than their epic love. It hurt less.

"Lover, you ready?" she asked, looking her directly in the eye.

"Yeah, let's go."

They were walking away, every step hitting her a little harder than the last, when he turned back and said he'd see her at their party tonight. She mumbled something affirmative and quickly left the scene. That led to the current situation where she, Piz, Logan, and Jenna were sitting on his living room floor, half drunk on wine. The party had ended hours ago. She was laughing emptily at something someone had said, dying internally.

* * *

"I need more wine," she said to no one in particular. She got up off the floor and went into the kitchen area, Logan following behind unbeknownst to her.

She was pouring another glass of wine when she felt his presence behind her.

"It's not polite to stare," she said without turning around. She pulled out another glass and poured the remainder of the wine and handed it to him.

"It's not polite to try making me jealous."

The comment took her back.

"_Excuse_ me?" she asked incredulously. "What about you, _lover_? What about you and your skank? She's been dangling you in front of me all night."

His mouth curls into a sinister smile, as if he knew he struck a nerve, "You don't even know Jenna."

"Oh, _please_. I know her type. Lilly _invented_ her type," Veronica snapped back.

Logan had accomplished what he came in there to do. He had gotten under her skin. He took a sip of wine, looked her straight in the eye, and returned to the room. He was completely playing her, she was letting him, and that's when it really got annoying.

Veronica downed the rest of her wine and grabbed the bottle before returning to the three of them. She had no idea what she was walking into, but when she plopped back down next to Piz she felt an unsettling fog lurking around her.

"Oh my god, let's play _Never Have I Ever_…" Jenna suggested drunkenly.

Veronica froze with fear. Absolutely nothing good could come from this game. Piz didn't know anything about her when it came right down to it. "No," she insisted, chugging the wine she had brought with her.

"It's just a game," Piz whispered, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

She wearily nods, taking another swig from the bottle. She peeks at Logan who was looking at her, too. They knew everything bout one another. There isn't anything significant she could say that he didn't already know. The same went for him. Nothing would shock her. His eyes are steely, sipping his wine and planning her humiliation. He was a bastard that way. Two could play it that way.

It _feels _enough like _old times_ to make her sick. She feels outshined, sidelined, and unable to compete. Except, the difference is, with Lilly, she'd never actually _felt_ those things. She'd been happy, content to be out of the limelight, in Duncan's arms, while Logan and Lilly painted the town red. That was how it should have been. But she can't go back to being that girl. That girl left town a long time ago.

"Okay," Jenna says, her eyes sparkling with drunken excitement, "We all know the rules, but this isn't the 10th grade. Let's make it interesting people. Never have I ever… made a sex tape."

She noticed Piz take a sip of his wine out of the corner of her eye. He was a much better sport about the tape than she was. It still rubbed her raw.

"_You_ haven't?" Piz asks in disbelief when Logan doesn't drink.

"Nope. Hard to believe, I know. I do believe you take a sip, _Ronnie_."

Her eyes narrow in on him. Piz whispers to her pleading for the game not to get to her, but she was competitive by nature and no one but she would have the upper hand.

"I do believe my bottle is empty," she said with an icy glare to match her tone.

"I'll take care of that," Logan said happily, hopping up to fetch her booze.

He returned with a bottle of Cristal. She resented that he knew what kind of champagne she liked. She resented he knew she liked to drink champagne after wine at all. It showed their deep understanding of each other. He would always know that and it was like he had stolen a piece of her away from Piz. She takes it, careful not to touch his fingers. Careful not to show how deeply ruffled she was by the situation at hand. She tips the bottle to her lips and takes a long sensuous sip. When she is done she can see Logan has visibly stiffened, as if he hasn't really believed the tape until that moment.

"I have never," says Piz, smirking at Logan, "been charged with murder."

Logan smiles, raising his glass. She can't believe Piz went there. She can't believe Logan hasn't _lunged_ at him. What did they talk about all those times they hung out without her? When did they become the kind of friends who could joke about Logan's very public past?

"Alrighty," Jenna claps, "My turn! Never have I ever… had sex in a car."

Veronica felt all the color drain from her face. She thought she might actually get through this scratch free, but there was no denying that she and Piz hadn't had sex in a car… and she and Logan _had_. The pair of them raised their drinks and took a sip, not breaking eye contact for a minute. Piz hung his head, trying to pretend he didn't care.

It was Logan's turn. My stomach churned at the very thought of what he would drudge up from the past. I pleaded silently, praying to a god I don't believe in, hoping he wouldn't go too far.

"I have never… been in love," he finished cruelly.

It was the worst thing he could have possibly said. Everything they'd ever had, every sweet word spoken, every tender moment shared, seemed like a lie. It had been tainted. She knew deep inside her that he had loved her once. _Their love was epic_, she remembered. She felt like crying. She wanted to take his hands in hers and tell him she missed him. She missed quietly sitting with him, verbally sparring with him, crying with him, laughing with him, kissing him, holding him, and fighting with him. She missed her friend. She missed her lover. But of course she couldn't do that, not with Piz there. As much as she needed Logan, Piz didn't deserve that.

So she stayed quiet. She tilted the bottle to her lips, as did Piz, while Logan watched her carefully. Pain laying in his beautifully wicked eyes. He knew Veronica well enough to know she wasn't in love with Piz, not yet at least. She's drinking for him. Logan was drunk, she assured herself. She had remind herself that when Logan was drunk, he didn't really know what he was saying, or, at least, he didn't understand the magnitude of what he was saying. The Alterna-Prom was a perfect example.

"I'm done," she declares, pushing up from the ground and folding her arms under her breasts.

She was _Veronica Mars_, she didn't take this kind of shit from anyone!

"But it's your turn, _Ronnie_," Logan so kindly reminded her.

"Give me a break, _lover_," she snaps before she can stop herself. Her hand flies over her mouth before she can stop the words from tumbling out. Bemusement faded across Logan's face. Piz scoffs and gets up, heading to the door.

"Piz…" she called halfheartedly.

"You know what? Don't, Veronica."

She ran out the door, finding him waiting for the elevator.

"Piz, I'm _sorry_!" she pleaded.

"Just stop Veronica. What are we doing? You clearly aren't over him. I've tried to ignore this underlying jealousy you've felt. This night has been one huge slap in the face to me _and_ Jenna," he yelled at her.

"No, I'm over him. We are nothing to each other. You saw that in there. He doesn't…" she trailed off, but tried to pick up without him noticing, "…love me. He never did."

"Oh, please. That's not true and you know it. If anything, that display just proves you two have miles to go before you sleep with other people. I'm done with it. This," he pointed between us, "is over."

Tears were threatening to spill over as she watched him leave. She wiped away the few that had escaped. She slowly made her way back to Logan's, if for no other reason than she needed her purse. As she neared the door she could hear Jenna screaming at Logan. She couldn't hear him fighting back. She had witnessed her share of women yelling at Logan over the years. She could picture him completely disassociated from the situation, seemingly too cool to care. She was debating whether her purse was worth it when Jenna stormed out the door, halting when she saw Veronica.

"You skank! You ruined everything!" she yelled before heading to the elevator.

Veronica felt emotionally drained when she entered the lion's den. She spotted her purse by the couch and tried to make it there and through the door as silently as possible so Logan wouldn't notice her. Of course that was impossible. They had a sixth sense for each other. He knew the second she entered the room.

"Veronica _Mars_," he says from the bar cart. He is holding a handle of something expensive, clearly drunk, more so than when they were playing. _Tread lightly_, she reminded herself. Drunken Logan was dangerous.

He goes over the couch and sits down dramatically. She wants to scream first, beat her fists against his chest, then breakdown into tears, letting him hold her until they early hours. She wanted to hate him and love him all at once. She hated the power he had over her. She hated how vulnerable he made his with just one look. They might bring out the worst in each other, but no one was ever going to be able to complete with what they had. No one was ever going to understand what they had gone through. No one would ever know so much about each other. They knew every dark secret, every vice, and every preference about one another. They shared something immeasurable. Something epic.

But she doesn't say how much she loves him. She doesn't beg for him back. She doesn't let him in at all. All she wants to know is what possessed him to say that. _I've never been in love_. Was that the truth? Had they been a lie? Had she been just another conquest? The infamous Veronica Mars, duped so easily by the son of a movie star.

He acts like she's not there. He is downing the rest of his drink and is slipping on a pair of shoes when she finds her voice. The only thing she can think to say is, "Where are you going?"

"You don't really get to ask that anymore. As of 3 minutes ago, no one gets to ask that. I'm once again alone. Logan Echolls vs. The World!" he says animatedly, making a rainbow gesture.

He gets up and makes his way over to the counter. Veronica spies his keys and beats him to them. He might not love her, but she undeniably loved him and wasn't about to let him drink and drive. He was going to get himself killed or worse, get someone else killed.

"You're not going anywhere," she whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Once again, that is information you are no longer privy to."

"Well I used to be, so that should count for something."

"Why do you even care, _Ronnie_?" he asked, heading over to the cart for another drink.

"Because I love you, you idiot," she screams, finally losing her cool and completely breaking down into tears.

She throws his keys at him. The tears are flowing faster than she can wipe them away. Her whole body is shaking with terror and anxiety. She hadn't meant to say it. She was supposed to get in and get out, but this had been a suicide mission from the moment she and Piz arrived. It was ignorant to think this moment wouldn't happen at some point or another.

"I'm sorry, _what_ was that? I ran out of Q-tips this morning." He was annoyed, really annoyed. He wasn't playing around anymore, but neither was she.

"I love you. I want you. Pick me. Choose me. Love me. Because this thing we're doing," she motioned between them, "It's killing me. Every time I see you with Jenna, it's like a dagger to my heart. Earlier, when you said you had never been in love, I thought I was going to die; it hurt so much. I don't love Piz the way I love you, _loved_ you, whatever you think happened."

She's caught him off guard and she knows it. He's at a loss for words and she knows it.

"Tell me!" she demanded. "Tell me why you said that! Was it to hurt me? Did you really never love me?" She dug through her purse and pulled out the card to this very room. The one he had given her last year when he had told her she was the only one he wanted. "Were there others?"

That breaks him. She can tell that struck a nerve. As much as he's been through, as much as people have hurt him, he wouldn't cheat on her and she knows it. He would never cheat on anyone. It's a weird moral line he would never cross.

"You _know_ there weren't," he spat.

"Do I? Because I thought I knew you loved me, but apparently I was wrong," she retorted.

He was bubbling over and she could tell. She knew everything about him, _remember_?

"Tell me. Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you _never_ loved me!" she sobbed.

"I CAN'T!" he screamed, chucking his crystal tumbler of scotch at the wall. The shatter frightened her, but not as much as what she feared he would say.

"Why?" she was sobbing hard.

"Because you ruined me," he whispered, the room suddenly stilling.

Something came over her. She didn't know what possessed her to do so, but before she could stop herself or talk herself out of it, she was pulling her blouse over her head. She threw it at his feet. His eyes narrowed on the garment and when he lifted his head to look at her, she saw tears in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, letting his eyes roam her body.

She moved to her jeans and unbuttoned them. His eyes were following her hands as she unzipped her jeans and pushed them down her slender legs. She kicked them over to lay with her top.

He repeated, "What are you doing?"

"I love you. I loved you. I always have. I always will. _I_ ruined _you_? Logan," she said breathlessly, "_You_ are the one who ruined _me_."

She was about to unbutton her bra, when he practically leaped over to her and stilled her arms. He told her to stop. For a moment she was afraid he wanted her to leave. She was afraid he would reject her and she couldn't bear the thought of baring all, literally, and having to leave… but that's not what he wanted. He lifted the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Veronica held her breath. He never broke eye contact as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs. Her tears had stopped, but she was still shaking.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "But, Logan, I need you. I'm always going to need you…"

He pulled her into his chest and she broke down again. This is who they were. No one else could understand. Who else could go from unadulterated hatred to pure love in half a second?

She grabs him by his shoulders, leveraging herself so she could kiss him. Her height was never ideal, him being almost a foot and a half taller than her, but it always made it interesting. Their breathing is uneven. They both know how the night will end. Whether this is a good idea or not, it was happening. She pressed her lips to his and an electric current runs through their bodies. This was undeniably right. She could feel all his pain completely melt away as their lips and tongues dance around the issue at hand: trust. Her mouth was hot, his tongue desperately seeking entrance. She gave it to him, willingly, their lips frantically searching for one another. They weren't going to make it to the bedroom. He lifted her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. The walked them over to the couch, one she was more than familiar with, and laid her down, him on top of her. He cradled her to his chest, the kiss becoming slow and sensual. His lips travel down to her neck, a gasp escaping her when his lips make contact.

Their moves were frantic and needy. His hands between her milky thighs, her nails on his back, it was all needy. She could feel his hardness grinding her core between the fabrics of their undergarments. His fingers are dancing around the hem of her panties and without a second thought she darts for the hem of his. Together, they pull down the offending articles, discarding them on the floor. His hands trace the underwire of her bra before digging under their sweating bodies to undo the clasp almost too quickly for her taste.

A guttural moan escapes him, a certain vulnerability she wasn't usually privy to. Her hands fumble for his cock as she tries to aim it for her aching pussy. He reaches for her hands, stilling them around his dick. She released him, her hands shaking as she traced his chest to his neck and pulled herself closer to him via his neck.

With one hand he positions himself at her entrance, the other cupping her breast. He pushes in, making her lose her breath. It is almost painful how much she had needed this. They may be toxic. They may be wrong. They may fight and lie and hate, but at the end of the day, they were best friends. They were each other's rocks. She told him when he was being stupid and he told her when she was being a goddamn pain in the ass. That was their relationship and they needed to stop breaking up every time she questioned his motives or every time he lied. Their relationship was built by two people who had been immeasurably hurt in the past by people they loved. That was why they needed each other.

Their love really was epic. It had already spanned years, it most definitely would span continents in the future. There had been so much blood shed already, and knowing them there would be more. It was epic. There is no need to fight that.


End file.
